


Lights Out

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: For once, he catches her off guard, though he doesn’t expect the same trick to work twice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Electricity

He gave her a sly half grin, hoping it worked to reel her into his plan.  “Thanks for helping me out, Lieutenant,” he slurred.  “I don’ know where I’d be without you.”  
  
She sighed, clearly annoyed at being dragged out of her pajamas, he was certain.  “I’d rather see you home safely myself than leave you to your own devices, Colonel.  But please try not to go out carousing on work nights in the future.”  
  
“Hey, I made it an early night!” he whined.  
  
“It’s still after midnight, and we’ve got to be in the office at eight.”  She turned into the back parking lot of his townhouse building.  “I don’t guess you can manage the stairs?” she asked, though she seemed to know he couldn’t.  
  
“I swear you can leave once you get me inside.”  He wondered if he really had her hooked yet.  Just a little more and he’d know for sure…  
  
She slumped a little, rubbing at her eyes.  “I figured as much.  Come on, sir.  Let’s get you to bed.”  
  
 _“Indeed,”_ he thought to himself.  
  
He stumbled out of the car and wobbled as he leaned against the back door, waiting for Riza’s assistance.  She looped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his around her shoulders.  They walked awkwardly to the back door and up a short flight of stairs to the inside of the tenant lobby.  Then it was up another flight of stairs and down a long hall to his front door.  He dug around in his pocket for his keys and tried to unlock the door, but it just wasn’t working out for him.  Riza sighed as her hand covered his, guided him to the lock and turned the key.  She opened the door and reached for the switch in the foyer.  
  
But the light didn’t come on.  Roy fought a grin.  
  
Riza tried the switch several times, then declared, “Well, you can’t walk as it is in the light, let alone in the dark.  Let’s find another light,” she said as she helped him inside.  
  
As soon as they made it in, she settled him against the wall and tried the lamp on the end table.  It wouldn’t come on either.  
  
“Sir, did you remember to pay your electric bill this month?” she asked worriedly.  
  
“Pretty sure I did,” Roy said, dropping his drunk act while she had her back to him and shutting the front door quietly.  He hoped she didn’t hear his footsteps as he crept toward her.  “Try the one by the window,” he suggested.  He already knew it wouldn’t work, but the moon was full and the sky was clear tonight, and if he pulled the curtain back, he’d be able to spring his plan on her.  
  
 _Click-click-click_.  “What in the world is going on?” she asked.  Just then, Roy pulled the curtains open and stood before her smiling.  He’d slipped his coat off before reaching her and the smell of booze was gone at last.  He’d purposely doused his lapels with scotch to further give the impression he was soused to his subordinate.  
  
Just as he’d hoped, the view of Central at night bathed in silver moonlight had distracted her for a split second.  He stepped closer to her, his hand cupping her cheek and her eyes narrowed in irritation.  
  
“Hawkeye…  Riza- I’d very much like to kiss you.”  It sounded stupid to him, and he was probably pushing his limits with her by even touching her face.  But he wanted to be sure she wouldn’t shoot him if he tried to go further.  
  
Then he saw it.  Her eyes widened, just barely.  But when she spoke, her voice conveyed no nervousness or anticipation, only sternness.  
  
“It’s against regulations, sir.”  
  
He leaned in closer, his lips close enough to feel the heat of her skin without touching her.  “Can I help it if I staggered into a dark apartment and my lips fell on yours as we searched for a light that worked?”  His fingers traced her jaw in the pale light from the window.  He continued, “Though I want this terribly, I won’t force you if you’re set against-“  
  
She closed the distance between them, gently kissing him as she wound her arms around him and pulled them closer together.  He had to work at it a little, but eventually she opened up and accepted his advances inside her mouth.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long they made out in his dark apartment, only that he didn’t want it to end.  It felt like every pain he’d ever known was sponged away and only Riza mattered.  But eventually she did pull away, and reality slowly crept back to them- back _between_ them.  
  
“As much as I return your sentiments, we can’t jeopardize everything we’ve worked so hard for.  We can’t do this, not yet.”  
  
Roy closed his eyes and hung his head, mumbling an apology as she held his face.   She forgave him with a peck to the lips, and another.  She stepped out of his arms and went back to the lamp, screwing the light bulb back into its socket.  It flickered on and she smiled sadly at him.  
  
“Eight o’clock comes early, sir.  You’d better get some rest.”  
  
“Indeed it does, Lieutenant.  Be safe on your way home.”  He watched her walk out the door and he trudged on to his bedroom, doing his best to recall the experience of kissing his dear woman for the first time.  
  
“There _will_ come a time, Riza…  And next time I won’t have to trick you into my arms.”  He stripped, flopped into bed, and fell fast asleep.


End file.
